Leap of Faith
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: Odds of winning the lottery? Incredibly low. Odds that Benji would catch him? High, supposedly. Odds that he was insane for what he was about to attempt? Extremely high. God, he was going to die... Hints of Hunt/Brant - 4th Movie verse - One shot


Just saw Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, awesome movie!

I love Hunt/Brandt, so I wrote this.

WARNING: There is hints at Hunt/Brandt, but nothing explicit, and a couple curse worse.

I love the scene where he's going to jump and this came to me...I hope it's good!

*crosses fingers*

Thank you for R2ing (Reading and Reviewing)!

AND HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>He liked numbers.<p>

Numbers could tell you most anything.

How much you had in your bank account, the location of a target via coordinates, and most importantly odds.

Numbers, as long as you had the correct ones, didn't lie. Numbers had no emotions, no fear, no worries; they were just numbers, telling you the information you did or didn't want to know. They didn't feel guilt or pain about past events; they didn't have to fight their conscious.

Numbers didn't have to fall twenty five feet towards an incredibly sharp turbine that could and would instantly impale…

Numbers, in the situation he was currently in, were most importantly and dangerously represented in his mind through odds.

Importantly, because his odds were the difference between life and death, and dangerously because it his odds meant the difference between him having a beer later or being buried.

At least Benji was somewhat consistent in his answer of "Yes, it'll work" when he had asked about a hundred times.

His odds at the moment were at 90% for success, the ten percent lacking being there for the possibility of a technical failure. You could never have a hundred percent expected success rate when technology or people were involve; mistakes and malfunctions happened, it was only appropriate to account for them beforehand when calculating odds for a mission.

Of course leaping towards a massive turbine wasn't a "normal" mission.

He sighed, how did he get stuck with this?

True, it was only natural for him to be assigned this. The only person that could be in his place was Hunt and the man was much more of a smooth talker than he was, it was only natural that he was to be the actual party.

But dammit, he wanted to be sipping a drink right about now!

He could see it now, the sparkles and glamor that came with an A-list party, the members of his team blending in perfectly as though they had always belonged. He had only gotten a glimpse of them before the rode off in their pricy ride, Jane in a stunning green number or an "exotic form of sexy" as Benji had put it with a wink and Ethan…

The radio transmission jerked him out of his thoughts, his eyes refocusing to see the black tunnel he was about to jump into "Rover's in position"

The sound of the spinning turbine filled his ears, almost teasing him with the promise of tearing him to shreds if he were to accidentally fall before he was supposed to jump. He gripped the walls just a bit tighter, although he was surprised it was even possible for him to do so.

He gulped; question once again why the hell he was doing this instead of the fearless leader of their team. Whether it was scaling the tallest building in the world or running into a giant sand storm, it seemed that Ethan was always ready to take a leap of faith; unlike himself who, even with the reassurance of Benji and the odds in his favor, was still afraid.

"Spinning down the turbine"

At least the sound of it spinning was out of his ears, but the silence made him miss the sound. The deathly silence promising to echo his screams when he died.

Trying to take a breath, he wished he could borrow some of that courage, confidence, and fearlessness or whatever the hell Ethan had that made him calm in the face of an impossible feat.

Somewhere in the same building, there were three people depending on him to jump. Jane was dealing with a cheesy pervert for the mission, Benji was underground with the knowledge that one mistake could mean his death, and Hunt was probably calmly drinking while knowing that he was the leader of the craziness known as the mission to save the world for world war three nuclear style.

He was probably leaning up against a wall, a glass in hand, with his eyes on Jane and ears listening or for the success or failure that came over their radio system. His classic tux was unwrinkled, molding perfectly to the scarred and yet strong body…

It was the thoughts he had been fighting, for a reason he was unaware of, but in a time that he would soon be leaping, he didn't try to keep them back. He felt his heart rate slow, the image in his mind taking the string of numbers, his odds of survival and success, and making them vanish from his head.

Maybe his knees would give out at the right moment and he could fall forward without even opening his eyes. There were worse ways to die than the image of his smooth talking leader in his element in mind.

Those all-knowing green eyes, filled with the experience and fire, would look into his as the lips released words as smooth as silk…

"Saturn, take the leap"

Hearing the deep voice he wanted surprised him enough to reveal reality to him and the fantasy was gone, broken to show the leap he didn't want to take.

But he had to, there was millions of lives at stake and if he didn't Hunt would be even more pissed at him than he already was. Or was going to be, considering that he hadn't told Ethan about what happened concerning the man's wife. He couldn't die; he had to tell the man somehow.

Knowing he had to jump, he stretched as though he was going to run in a race, not jump into a pit; frankly he didn't know what the hell he was doing, except looking like an idiot, but if he stopped moving he would lose any and all courage he had gathered up.

"Okay" He tried to reassure himself, with failure as result.

And he would freeze.

That couldn't happen.

"Jumping now" Still failing.

Ripping off his tie and rolling up his sleeves were just hurdles, to delay the moment where he would be weightless; they were handholds that were gone way too quickly.

Looking into the depths of his hell, at least at the moment, he asked a stupid question.

"Jump now?"

Of course he was to jump now, Hunt wouldn't have told him otherwise.

But maybe it as the fact that he wanted to hear the voice one more time before falling.

"Yes, commit. Jump."

There was a hint of uncertainty, but for the most part it was the warmth and confidence that he craved.

"Jump?"

How could be do this? The fear crept back up, the numbers of odds filling up his mind.

"Jump"

Just do it, that's what Ethan meant.

Ethan believed in him, they all did.

That one thought echoed, he barely heard Benji follow up Hunt's command "And I catch you"

The message was one of comfort, but in a different way that Ethan's.

One said, you can do this; the other said, I am here.

For some reason, the first meant so much more…

"Now"

It was strong, masculine, power that filled his ears; representing the fire that he wished he had and the fire that he wished was with him at the moment.

Sitting, he found himself pressed into the unforgiving concrete, his lifeline. Trying not to panic, he asked another stupid question: one he knew Benji had answered a millions times for his sake.

Maybe this last time would make him okay with falling twenty five feet.

"So uh, you're sure about the suit…Benji?

A firm YES was what he needed, an absolute answer that his crazy mind couldn't dispute and turn against him. When that answer reached his ears, he would feel better. He would, at least he thought or hoped to the god of numbers that he thought he would.

He needed a yes, instead he got a…

"Pretty sure"

He felt atoms in his mind popping at the answer.

"Yeah, you're pretty sure"

He let out a somewhat amused and mostly borderline hysterical chuckle at the answer, which was NOT what he needed at the moment.

If he survived this, he was going to smack Benji upside the head so hard…

"Jump"

The voice put him back on track, tearing him away from the idea of revenge, and he felt his heart rate increase at the idea of what the word meant. He held on to the world, the sound of the voice he wished was sitting with him.

Ethan didn't care about odds or numbers, only taking a leap of faith.

"Oh god"

He twisted to let his feet hang.

He couldn't do it.

He had to.

"Jump!"

You can do this, the voice said, reassured.

You can do it.

No, you can't his rational mind argued.

The green eyes appeared in his mind, the face and body appearing within seconds around them. You can do this, the fake Ethan whispered.

"JUMP!"

Panic was seeping in; panic wasn't good for odds, panic fucked up the odds and threw out the plan. He was making Hunt lose his cool, something he didn't want to do.

He focused on the fake Ethan, holding onto the idea of him being there as he let go…

The courage, the calm, the fire, the warmth, and everything that the man was, it was there with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Falling was never fun.

But at least when he slowed to a stop moments from being impaled, he wasn't alone.

Whatever happened past that, the chaos and destruction that came with the night and the anger that came when he finally told Ethan what happened, he knew that had taken the leap.

A leap of faith, taken by him, who would of thought?

Despite the odds, the numbers that had told him that he could of died, he had become what he wanted most….

Even if just for a moment; he had the fire in his eyes.

…Ethan Hunt.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

What did you think...

Love it, hate it, eh? TELL ME!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
